Esse Gesto Que É Teu
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Rose Weasley ama Scorpius Malfoy por tudo aquilo que é, por tudo aquilo que não é... por tudo o que faz... por tudo o que diz... por todo o gesto que é seu! - 3º lugar no I Challenge S/R do 3V


**Esse Gesto Que É Teu**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Avisos: **_fanfiction apropriada para toda a gente._

**Spoilers: **_RdM_

**Sumário: **_ela ama-o por tudo aquilo que é, por tudo aquilo que não é, por tudo o que faz, por tudo o que diz, por todo o gesto que é seu._

**N/A: **_nunca experimentem escrever uma fic em três dias para poderem participar num challenge quando estão atulhados em trabalho da universidade, porque este é o resultado… xD Fic feita ainda o ano passado, por isso já um pouco ultrapassada. Mesmo assim, claro, espero que gostem! _

_Ah sim, esta foi a minha entrada no I Challenge Scorpius/Rose, ainda a decorrer. Vamos espalhar o amor S/R pelo mundo! _

_Obrigado à minha beta-reader Jane Potter Skywalker. E já agora, espero que as diferenças de língua não afastem os leitores brasileiros! xD Qualquer dúvida relativamente a qualquer expressão ou palavra e estou aqui para ajudar! _

-X-

- A Laurie?

- Essa já anda pendurada naquele gorila narigudo do sexto ano! E que falta de gosto fenomenal!

- A Cecil?

- Qual, a que não sabe distinguir um unicórnio de um centauro?

- E que tal a Winifred?

- Com aquelas orelhas enormes? Podia voar nelas até aos antípodas…

- Então porque não tentas pessoal já nosso amigo? A Eleanor?

- Demasiado maternal. Ia passar a noite inteira a certificar-se se tinha a gola do manto bem dobrada ou o risco do cabelo medido à régua, como a minha mãe gosta de fazer.

- Se a Emma ainda estiver livre…

- Prefiro manter-me longe de raparigas que percebam mais de Quidditch do que eu, obrigado!

- Ai, pronto, eu deixo-te levar a Lil!

- Desculpa lá, mas a tua irmã é demasiado agressiva, ainda me dava um murro nas ventas se não lhe trouxesse um copo de sumo ou a pisasse durante uma dança…

Tentei esconder um sorriso. Numa fracção de segundo, reparei que Albus olhava agora directamente para mim. Apercebera-se da minha presença. Com a adolescência, aquele sorriso sarcástico já era tão habitual quanto a combinação perfeita entre a cor dos seus olhos e as cores da gravata que compunham o seu uniforme escolar. Vi-o virar a cara para o outro.

- De qualquer maneira, eu ainda acho que o teu melhor par era a Rose!

- ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!

O meu primo rebentou em gargalhadas. Tentei esconder o afluxo de sangue à minha face. Porque não era suposto estar a ouvir a conversa dos meus dois amigos, dos meus dois "rivais" de equipa, o que quer que Albus e Scorpius me fossem. Porque não era suposto eu invadir o terreno sagrado do sexo oposto. Mas, principalmente, porque não era suposto eu acabar por ser indicada como o_ melhor par _que o herdeiro dos Malfoy poderia levar ao baile de Primavera que os finalistas andavam a organizar!

- Scorpius e Rose… Rose e Scorpius… vês, até os vossos nomes combinam!

- Aquilo que vai combinar é a tua cabeça enfiada no lago, se continuas a fantasiar o que não deves!

- Então, Scorp? Quer dizer… pensa bem, imagina-o na tua cabeça… eu ia-me rir tanto!

Eu também, claro! Principalmente quando chegasse aos ouvidos de certas pessoas, como por exemplo… quem é mesmo aquele tipo grandalhão, ruivo e sardento que vive lá em casa? Ah sim, o meu PAI!

E mesmo assim, a minha fúria não é cega o suficiente para me deixar escapar o facto de que, apesar de ter saltado sobre o colega numa encenação de qualquer cena de pancadaria, Scorpius Malfoy nunca esteve tão vermelho como naquele momento!

* * *

- Então e como vai a escola?

- Hogwarts é um edifício, logo, não vai a lado nenhum!

- Óptima!

- As aulas não são muito difíceis, pois não?

- Tem a certeza que estudou no mesmo sítio que eu?

- Não!

- E os exames no fim do ano? Ninguém me vai dar desgostos, estou certo?

- Eu não colocava as vassouras de ninguém no fogo…

- Sim…

- Olha lá, o que é que se passa contigo?

- Deve estar naquela fase do mês…

- Hugo!

- Que é?

- Cala a boca, estou farto de ouvir as tuas parvoíces!

O vozeirão do meu pai parece despertar-me do transe. Não sei ao certo como é que passei de uma das carruagens do Expresso de Hogwarts para o banco dianteiro do carro da família, já nem me lembro bem o que desencadeou a troca acesa de galhardetes entre o pai e o meu irmão mais novo. Na verdade, tudo aquilo que decorreu desde o baile de Primavera até ao início das férias da Páscoa é um perfeito mistério para mim!

Ó Diabos! Não estará na altura de iniciar um qualquer suplemento de memória? Talvez possa surripiar alguns da minha avó, ela também tem de os tomar desde aqueles tempos em que nos servia bolinhos de manteiga e depois voltava à cozinha para nos fazer um lanchinho. Mas a minha avó tem 67 anos – e eu apenas _15_!

- Agora a sério, Rosie…

- Antes o pai estava a brincar, mana!

- Hugo Weasley, não me obrigues a deixar o carro guiar-se até casa para ir aí atrás puxar-te as orelhas!

- Eu sabia que me tinha esquecido de contar alguma coisa à mãe…

A mãe. Se não fosse o estúpido do Ministério, a mãe teria vindo também buscar-nos à estação. Ela é praticamente uma enciclopédia ambulante! Ela saberia qual o meu melhor remédio, ela saberia o que se passa comigo! Argh, _o que é que se passa comigo_?

- Hei mana, não achas que a mãe ia adorar saber as coisas fixes que o pai andou a fazer?

- Que a tua mãe descubra todos os feitiços escondidos neste carro, juro pela minha saúde que não vais ser capaz de te sentar numa vassoura durante uma semana inteira!

Sinto-me entregue aos bichos! Desde o décimo segundo aniversário que Hugo foi vitimado pela doença da estupidez crónica dos rapazes adolescentes e, conhecendo-o eu bem como conheço, há-de levá-la para a cova. Nem eu nem os meus pais temos paciência suficiente para lidar com esta enfermidade. Será que o pai levaria a mal se eu simplesmente o fizesse cair do carro abaixo?

Não me importa muito que eles cumpram as suas ameaças – desde que simplesmente não me chateiem… Agora estou mesmo preocupada com o meu estado mental. Quer dizer, eu nem ando a estudar assim tanto nestes últimos tempos, não devo estar à beira de um esgotamento, pois não?

E então os meus olhos azuis-escuros recaem sobre as nuvens brancas como algodão no límpido céu azul. As formas estranhas e engraçadas fazem-me relembrar algo. Algo que eu nunca poderia esquecer. Algo que de súbito me fez entender tudo aquilo que estava a acontecer…

-X-

- Tudo bem, Ro?

- Tudo bem, Sco!

- Tu às vezes és muito engraçadinha, não és?

- É, quando não tenho mais ou melhor que fazer…

- Não estás a gostar do baile?

- Estou, não é isso…

- Onde é que anda o Malcolm?

- A enfrascar-se em whisky de fogo, é o mais certo!

- Rose, o professor Longbottom nunca iria permitir que um aluno se embebedasse debaixo do nariz dele!

- Pois, mas já não garanto nada… pensava que ele era diferente, mas afinal não passa de uma criancinha a tentar mostrar que é mais do que aquilo que realmente é!

- Oh, isso é típico dos rapazes! Quase se pode dizer que está no nosso código genético!

- Ora, tu não és assim e, que eu saiba, ainda és um rapaz como ele, Scorpius.

- Mas deve estar para acontecer a qualquer momento. O meu pai passa a vida a dizer que se eu nasci quase um mês depois da data prevista, é porque na verdade sou um tipo muito dado à preguiça!

Apesar de não me apetecer, deixei escapar um sorriso. Scorpius pode ser muita coisa, mas não sei se 'preguiçoso' faz parte da lista.

- E tu? Não vieste com a Julie?

- Supostamente. Mas… posso contar-te um segredo?

- Claro. A minha boca é um túmulo.

- Só vim com ela porque ia passar uma vergonha se chegasse sem uma donzela a meu lado!

- Uau! Mr. Malfoy não conseguiu arranjar par para o baile de Primavera?

- Eu não te disse que era um tipo preguiçoso?

Tornei a rir. Scorpius sempre fora tão diferente da imagem do "filho do Malfoy" que me fora apresentada há anos atrás pelo meu próprio pai!

Olhei para ele uma vez mais. Descobri um sorriso traçado no seu rosto pálido de porcelana. Todos nós sabemos que ele é a cara chapada do pai, mas 'aquele' sorriso faz-nos esquecer esse facto.

- Sabes uma coisa, Rose?

- Na verdade sei muitas, mas vá, conta-me!

- Quando te ris ficas com umas covinhas no rosto… aqui… ficam-te bem!

Senti a temperatura da minha face subir. Não estou a corar, pois não? _Eu não acredito que estou a corar à frente dele! _Tentei responder-lhe, dizer-lhe que também gostava de o ver sorrir assim (assim como? Hermione Granger é a minha mãe e _isto_ é o melhor que consigo?), que agradecia imenso a sua observação… mas as palavras prenderam-se na minha garganta e abri a boca para não ser sequer capaz de soltar um ai. Scorpius continua a olhar para mim. Cerrei os lábios e virei a minha atenção para o copo de sumo que trouxera do Salão Principal.

Eu sou tão estúpida que devia estar trancada numa jaula no Jardim das Aberrações!

* * *

- Tenta mais uma vez!

- Mas eu não consigo!

- É claro que consegues!

- Não, não consigo! Se conseguisse, o professor Flitwick não me teria passado trabalho de casa extra e eu estaria neste momento a enfardar ovos de chocolate debaixo dos lençóis da minha cama!

- O chocolate faz borbulhas!

- Quero eu cá saber das borbulhas, eu quero mesmo é afogar-me em chocolate!

Atirando com a varinha ao chão, cruzei os braços sobre o peito, dobrei os joelhos, sentei-me no chão da sala de aula e prendi o burro. Amuar era o único hábito de criança que não era capaz de abandonar. Vi Scorpius rolar os olhos cinzentos para o tecto, soprar de frustração e consultar o seu relógio.

- Não era suposto o Albus vir ter connosco?

- Era…

- Então onde é que ele está?

- Por acaso achas que sou mãe dele? Tu é que tens aulas com ele, estudas com ele, comes na mesa dele, dormes no dormitório dele, partilhas a Sala Comum com ele e eu é que sei?

- Deve ter recebido a encomenda de chocolate da avó.

Quase podia jurar que fiz beicinho com esta observação.

- Eu odeio-te, Scorpius Malfoy!

- Olha lá, tu hoje estás insuportável ou é só impressão minha?

Desviei o olhar. Eu própria mal podia crer que ainda estava a ter aquela reacção. Quer dizer, o baile fora já há três dias, podia seguir em frente! Envergonhara-me frente ao Scorpius, sim – fiquei parva de todo depois de uma situação inocente ao extremo; mas ele já parecia ter esquecido tudo! Porque é que tinha de ser diferente comigo?

Ele sentou-se a meu lado, olhando-me directamente. Oh meu Merlin, está a acontecer outra vez! De novo aquele arrepio na espinha, a minha face parece mais quente que antes. Componho a manga da camisa para esconder a minha (já escondida) pele de galinha. Mas Scorpius ainda não disse nada sobre o meu sorriso; aliás, Scorpius ainda não disse nada de nada! Porque é que está a acontecer outra vez?

Porquê, porquê, _porquê_!

- Estás a olhar para mim…

- Para saberes que estou a olhar para ti é porque também estás a olhar para mim!

- Olhei para ti porque estavas a olhar para mim.

- E eu olhei para ti porque não querias olhar para mim!

- Espera, podemos parar com o jogo de palavras por um minuto, se for possível?

Scorpius não respondeu. Acho eu que se aproximou. Os nossos ombros quase se tocavam. Nunca estive assim tão perto de um rapaz que não partilhava pelo menos um quarto do meu sangue. O coração galopava tão violentamente no meu peito que eu não me admirava se ele me saltasse pela boca!

Mirei os olhos dele, senti os dele focarem-se nos meus. O silêncio na sala de aula abandonada era praticamente ensurdecedor. Quando é que ele iria entender que eu estava à beira do desmaio?

Acho que aconteceu tudo muito depressa. No segundo seguinte, os nossos rostos estavam frente a frente e eu praticamente podia senti-lo respirar sobre mim. Eu sabia o que estava para vir e, apesar de aterrorizada por dentro, não quis fugir. Ainda o vi cerrar os olhos, deixar cair a cabeça para mim, mas depois os lábios dele tocaram os meus e tudo ficou negro. Cheguei a pensar que tinha perdido os sentidos, mas tudo continuou: o coração, a pele de galinha, a pressão da minha boca contra a dele…

Serei considerada fanática se disser que Scorpius sabia ao chocolate da avó Molly?

- Olá, o Albus disse que estavam aqu…

Confesso que não estava à espera que a primeira coisa que visse quando abrisse os olhos de novo fosse a cara sardenta da minha prima Lily, vermelha de vergonha, a espreitar pela porta de madeira. O meu coração disparou outra vez.

Rose Marie Weasley, estás oficialmente feita ao bife!

* * *

- Rose! Rose… estou a chamar-te, Rose!

- Ah, eu percebi. Se não te respondi, é porque não estou interessada no que tens para me dizer!

- Ora, vá lá…

- Vá lá nada. Larga-me o braço, Scorpius, estou cheia de terra e ainda queria tomar banho antes da próxima aula!

- Temos de falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem, na sala de aula…

- Não aconteceu nada ontem naquela sala de aula!

- Tu chamas _nada_ àquilo?

- Àquilo o quê?

- Rose, pára de ser uma criancinha, nós bei…

Foi mais forte do que eu. Virei-me num repente e o meu indicador voou até aos seus lábios (eu tinha mesmo beijado aqueles lábios?).

- Xiu! Já não basta a Lil saber ainda queres espalhá-lo por Hogwarts inteira?

- Ninguém nos está a ouvir, pelo nome do… Afinal admites que aconteceu?

Por vezes eu odeio _tanto_ Scorpius Malfoy! É óbvio que _aconteceu_, ele não estava lá também? Mas porque é que os rapazes têm sempre de se armar em parvos – será que ele não entende que eu simplesmente não estou preparada para falar sobre estas coisas?

- Scorpius, a sério… deixa-me ir embora, por favor!

O meu tom de voz mais ameno parece tê-lo acalmado por uns momentos. Senti a sua força afrouxar e ele libertou as garras do meu braço. Obrigado, meu Merlin. Tive uma vontade súbita de escavar um buraco bem fundo e enfiar-me nele, mas contive-me. _Quem me dera desaparecer_!

- A gente vê-se ao almoço.

- Rose!

O impulso foi mais rápido do que a minha consciência. Quando entendi que não o devia ter ouvido, já tinha parado e olhado para trás.

- Foi o primeiro?

Desviei o olhar, engasgada. O suficiente para ele perceber.

- E gostaste?

Escondi a face atrás da enciclopédia de Herbologia e avancei em direcção ao castelo. Sabia tão bem que Scorpius tinha perfeito conhecimento da minha resposta tanto como sabia que tinha sido mais uma oportunidade desperdiçada!

-X-

- Ainda quase não te ouvi falar desde que chegaste. E hoje não comeste praticamente nada!

- Não tinha fome.

- Estás doente?

- Não, está tudo bem. O Hugo não queria ver aquele programa na televisão?

- Deixa lá o programa, o teu irmão e o teu pai só têm permissão para sair daquela cozinha quando todos os azulejos estiverem a brilhar!

A mãe é capaz de deixar o pai e o Hugo sozinhos na cozinha? Sem dúvida que confia mais naqueles dois a partilharem o mesmo espaço do que eu!

- Mas então, fala comigo, Rose. Eu conheço-te. Passa-se alguma coisa…

Porque é que as mães têm sempre de saber tudo sobre os filhos?

- Mas não se passa nada!

- Claro…

Ela puxou-me o cabelo com um pouco mais de força, mas nem assim eu reagi. Nestes últimos dias, tudo o que faço (ou me fazem) apenas desperta memórias na minha mente. Acho que estou a dar em doida. E hoje não era excepção.

- Eu também estava de tranças quando falámos pela primeira vez…

- Desculpa?

Eu disse aquilo em voz alta? Bonito serviço…

- O que foi? O que é que eu disse?

- Ah, claro, já entendi! Conta lá, vá: como é que ele se chama?

Se o facto de a minha mãe ser imensamente inteligente é óptimo para certas coisas, para outras só piora tudo! Sentei-me melhor no sofá e afastei a cabeça dela, ainda com a trança por acabar.

- Ele quem?

- Rose, não me faças passar por parva! O teu problema tem um nome e é um nome de rapaz, suponho! E esse problema só pode ser de dois tipos: ou gostas dele e não sabes como lho dizer, ou já o fizeste e ele deu-te com os pés! E eu apostava todo o meu departamento do Ministério em como é o primeiro, certo?

Bruxa… Propositadamente, não desviei o olhar do ecrã de televisão. O estúpido talk-show era sem dúvida mil vezes melhor que admitir à minha mãe que estava… hum, estava o quê, mesmo? A maldita palavra começada por A?

- É alguém conhecido?

Não, que ideia! O meu querido papá nem nunca ouviu aquele nome de família na sua vida inteira! Ele simplesmente adoooooooora o paizinho do Scorpius…

- Bom, já percebi que ainda não estás preparada para falar sobre isso!

Graças aos Céus!

- Rosie, eu também já tive 15 anos um dia e sei perfeitamente aquilo por que estás a passar! Por isso, quero que me oiças quando digo que, por vezes, temos de aprender a crescer e a engolir os nossos receios. Acredita, querida, se vocês foram feitos um para o outro, um dia, mesmo que tardiamente, os vossos caminhos irão cruzar-se e acabarão juntos no fim. E nesse momento, irão arrepender-se das oportunidades que perderam a tentar fugir ao que sentiam, quando podiam perfeitamente tê-lo assumido dentro de vocês e tido o mesmo fim há tanto tempo atrás!

- E… e se não formos feitos um para o outro?

As minhas orelhas ardiam de nervoso. _Maldita genética_! A mãe sorriu, na vã tentativa de acalmar o meu desassossego, e a sua mão encaixou na minha face esquerda.

- Essa é uma dor que se cura depressa. A sério, filha: existem mágoas bem maiores!

* * *

- Vá lá, digam todos «Batata frita»!

- E tu que não pensasses em comida…

- Batata frita!

Fomos envolvidos numa nuvem de fumo roxo e, _voilá_! Três jovens recém-formados de Hogwarts assim capturados para toda uma eternidade.

Ajeitei uma vez mais a faixa azul que me caía sobre os ombros. Mal posso acreditar que ao fim de tanto tempo, tinha terminado. Adeus Hogwarts, olá vida nova!

Estavam todos cá. Os meus pais, os meus tios, os meus primos. O meu irmão fazia olhinhos a um grupo de finalistas Hufflepuff e Teddy corria atrás de Albus para lhe despentear o (já desalinhado) cabelo negro. O tempo passou, mas isso não significa que a criança interna de cada um se tenha desvanecido!

O meu pai abraça-me uma vez mais e a mãe começa a gritar que eu vou acabar asfixiada nos braços dele, mas nem me importo muito. Acho que hoje nada me pode chatear. Excepto talvez…

- Hum, papá… não vais fazer nenhum filme, pois não?

- Claro que não. Achas que tenho cara de realizador de cinema?

- Tu percebeste!

Os seus olhos (tão iguais aos meus) recaem na figura loira que se aproxima. O verde da sua faixa de finalista condiz bem com a sua capa negra de feiticeiro. Os pais mantêm a distância, sem nunca desviarem o olhar do único rebento. Sei bem o que se passa na cabeça de cada adulto que nos rodeia, mas tento não me preocupar. Scorpius sorri para mim e depois pára frente ao meu pai. Ron Weasley quer mostrar que é um durão, mas ele não passa de um tipo grande com um coração de manteiga!

- Bom… os meus parabéns!

- Muito obrigado, Mr. Weasley!

- Ah…

A mãe aproxima-se dele e dá-lhe um ligeiro empurrão nas costas. Como se o gesto o ajudasse a desengasgar-se, o meu pai olha para mim uma última vez e estende a sua mão, que Scorpius aperta com toda a convicção. Sabia reconhecer a derrota quando estava defronte a ela. Depois de dois anos a tentar impedir que a sua única filha amasse com todo o seu coração o herdeiro dos Malfoy, os vil e maliciosos Malfoy, ele reconheceu que não há como extinguir esta chama entre nós. Está preparado para o que o futuro nos reserva.

- Tu és… um rapazinho às direitas. Vais tratá-la como ela merece!

- Fico muito contente pela sua confiança.

- Agora convence-te de uma coisa: a minha filha nunca irá adoptar o teu apelido, está bem?

Um segundo encontrão da mãe provocou a risota geral na audiência.

- Hei, Rose!

Estou ainda tão feliz com tudo o que está a acontecer neste dia que nem sequer reparei que Scorpius estava já frente a mim. A sua mão branca abriu-se bem abaixo do meu nariz e reparei que nela repousava um bonito anel prateado.

- O que é isto?

- _Isto _é o anel que o meu pai ofereceu à minha mãe no momento em que o namoro deles se tornou algo mais sério. Corre na minha família há gerações sem conto e há já alguns anos que o tenho em meu poder. Mas agora que te conheci, penso que é chegada a hora… de o passar para outra pessoa…

E, pegando-me na mão esquerda, deixou o anel escorregar pelo meu anelar. O seu sorriso marcava o seu rosto mais do que nunca. Ao mesmo tempo, tentei não ouvir o comentário do meu pai, que algures bichanava ao tio Harry que nunca imaginara os Malfoy com tamanhas pieguices.

Porque eu estava _tão_ feliz com tudo o que estava a acontecer que não ia deixar que coisas menores estragassem essa felicidade.

Hoje admito: estou apaixonada por Scorpius. E sinto-me tão bem por assumi-lo!

* * *

_Presente_

- De que é que te estás a rir?

- De nada…

- Ninguém se ri de nada…

- Pronto, está bem. Estava aqui a lembrar-me de certas coisas…

- Como o quê?

- Como aquela vez que o Albus disse que devíamos ir ao baile juntos… ou quando nos beijámos pela primeira vez… ou quando o meu pai aceitou por fim o nosso relacionamento…

- Por momentos pensei que ias responder que te estavas a rir do circo que está a ser montado na sala!

Espreitei pela porta da cozinha. O meu pai fazia questão de discutir com o meu sogro sobre os jantares de Natal da sua infância, porque Mr. Malfoy tinha elfos domésticos para encher as mesas de comida mas a minha avó sabia cozinhar melhor. Totalmente sem comentários; às vezes penso que aqueles dois não souberam crescer!

Este é o primeiro Natal depois do casamento. Só nós e a família mais próxima, um dia muito especial. Os nossos pais podem estar à beira de se debaterem a braço de ferro, sendo que o "avô" Lucius parece interessado em observar a batalha, mas as nossas mães e a avó de Scorpius ofereceram-se a ajudar em tudo quanto possível e estão divertidas em imensa cavaqueira, ao passo que o meu irmão trouxe a namorada nova e está decidido a comportar-se decentemente pela primeira vez na vida dele.

Por outras palavras, penso que está tudo bem!

Enquanto disponho a última fatia de pão no cesto, reparo no anel prateado que brilha ainda no meu anelar esquerdo. Um dia, ele já aqui não estará: mal posso esperar por ver Scorpius entregá-lo aos filhos que tanto queremos ter, no maravilhoso dia em que também eles saberão que encontraram a sua alma-gémea. Mas até lá (tudo parece ainda tão longe…) eu sei que irei olhar para ele de cada vez que me levantar pela manhã e irei deixar que o meu peito inche de orgulho e felicidade. Sinto-me a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Feliz, porque encontrei aquele que me completava e soube aproveitar as oportunidades que me foram oferecidas – não vou lamentar um passado que desperdicei.

De facto, nunca me senti tão contente por seguir os conselhos da minha mãe.

- Lá estás tu outra vez!

- O quê?

- Estás-te a rir sozinha…

- Pensava que gostavas do meu sorriso.

- E gosto! Só queria poder sorrir contigo!

Certifiquei-me que estávamos sozinhos. Abracei-o contra mim e dei-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. Dez anos depois, cada momento destes sente-se tal e qual como a primeira vez (se bem que não me apetece desmaiar!).

- Amo-te, Scorpius Malfoy!

- E eu a ti, Rose Weasley!

É, o meu pai teve sorte por eu achar que tomar o apelido do marido era bastante machista…

- Amo-te por tudo aquilo que és, por tudo aquilo que _não_ és, por tudo o que fazes, por tudo o que dizes, por todo o gesto que é teu…

- E nem um preferido tens? Essa é uma caracterização minha muito vaga…

- Eu simplesmente prefiro a parte em que sou correspondida e tu sentes o mesmo por mim!

Scorpius sorri e tenta beijar-me uma vez mais. Nos braços dele, parece-me sempre que o mundo inteiro é apenas eu e ele. Parece…

- Ó meninos, então? Mais comida e menos beijoqueiras, se faz favor, Scorpius, que tu podes ser meu genro mas a filha continua a ser minha, lembras-te?

**FIM**


End file.
